


I'll Be in The Middle

by Cait125



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Bees, Basically this fic is Jaune wanting to dance with ren and nora, Clubbing, Dancing, Multi, and feeling like he shouldn't want that, and they have a good time, but then he does it anyway, there is drinking in this they are at a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait125/pseuds/Cait125
Summary: A night in at a club is supposed to be fun. Well not when you're hopelessly pining after you're two teammates as they dance like nobody else is there. Jaune tries not to think about his teammates "that way", while Weiss plays wing-woman.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	I'll Be in The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So I am not a writer and this is the first piece of writing I have ever published. I love Nora's Boys though and there is not enough stories about this ship so I took matters into my own hands.

The first thing Jaune noticed when they walked into the club is that it was loud. Loud and hot. He thanked the gods and the girl that brought them. Neon was her name right? The Vytal tournament was so long ago. She had told them no weapons and no obvious armor. Yang and Nora had tried to convince him to wear something other than his combat gear, but he had insisted on the black shirt and his blue pants. The rest of the girls had donned various outfits fit for clubbing, and Ren had found a nice sleeveless shirt.

  
“Yo, Jaune,” Yang yelled, she was making her way over to him holding a drink in each hand. She handed one of them to him.

  
“What is this?”

  
“Strawberry Sunrise, they’re my favorite. Also, you look like you need a drink,” She turned her attention back to the dance floor. She locked eyes with Blake and with a click of her tongue and a salute she was off.

  
The drink was fruity and sweet in a way that could only mean bad news.  
He downed it, and made his way to the bar for another.

  
He spotted Weiss sitting at the bar looking uninterested as a guy tried his hand at flirting with her. The seat to her left was empty and he sat down. Weiss looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and with a polite smile to the guy next to her swiveled to face him.

  
“You’re not dancing?” She asked, an eyebrow raised.

  
“Yang got me a drink. I came up here for another,” he replied unsurely.

  
“Hmm,” was all she had to say to that. The buzz of her scroll pulled her attention away.

  
He turned his head back to the dance floor. He saw Ren and Nora dancing. Ren’s hands low on her back as they swayed in time to the beat. The corner of Nora’s mouth ticked up in a mischievous smirk. Her hands around the back of his neck.

  
“I thought you came up here to buy a drink,” Weiss pulled him out of his thoughts with that. His head turning back to her. She had an eyebrow raised again.

  
“Yeah,... yeah,” He turned to order another drink.

  
“So why aren’t you dancing?” He asked her.

  
“I like to people watch, also I have no clue where Ruby went,” she scanned around the club again.

  
He followed her gaze only to end up looking at Ren and Nora again. They had pulled apart to circle around each other as they danced. Nora’s cheeks were flushed, hips moving in time to the beat. Ren brushed the hair out of his face and then pulled her in closer.

  
“...une, Jaune!” Weiss was eyeing him again, hand motioning to the drink sat in front of him. He laughed nervously, and picked it up to take a swig. Gods, he was going to need more of these.

  
“Are you just going to sit at the bar and stare at them all night?” She asked attention turning back to her scroll.

  
“W-what no!” He sputtered.

  
“Seems to be the case,”

  
“I’m just uhh, people watching,”

  
“Oh that is not people watching,” She smirked. He rolled his eyes and finished his drink before ordering another one.

  
“You’re not going to go dance with them?” She asked.

  
“That’s not my place,” he mumbled and took a sip of drink the bartender set in front of him.

  
“You sure about that?” Her scroll buzzed again. “I’ll be back. Ruby has ended up outside for some reason.” She rolled her eyes and walked away.

  
No, he wasn’t sure about that. He wasn’t sure about the way he felt about his teammates. He was content to sit at the bar, drink, and watch them dance. Watch the way Nora moved in time to the music. Hips swaying arms raised. Watch the way Ren eyed her, pulling her closer as the music changed and the beat slowed down. Strong slender hands at her hips as they danced.

  
Think about the things he wants them to do with him.

  
Nope! No, not that. He didn’t come here to think about his hands on Nora, feeling the curve of her body usually covered by her combat gear. Nope, he didn’t come here to think about Ren’s slender hands low on his back. A thumb slipping under his shirt while they danced.

  
He finished his drink as he shook the thought away. He was joined soon enough by Ruby.

  
“Hey Jaune, where’s Weiss?” She asked.

  
“She went outside to look for you?” He questioned. Ruby gave him a dubious look.

  
“Uh, why?”

  
“Did you not tell her your were outside?”

  
“I was only outside for a hot second,” She said in her defense. She turned to look out onto the dance floor. “Why aren’t you dancing?”

  
There it is. That question again. He raised his attention to the bartender to order another drink. Ruby grabbed his hand.

  
“Woah, how many have you had to drink?” She studied him for a sec. He didn’t feel drunk. Then again he hadn’t stood up since the first one.

  
“Only three… I think,”

  
“Were you having what Yang was having,”

  
“Yeah,” he answered. She turned to face the bartender.

“He’ll have a water,”

  
He snorted, “I think I can handle myself Ruby”.

  
“You say that, but you’ll thank me tomorrow,” She scanned the dance floor. “Besides I think you still need to dance,” She patted his shoulder before heading off.

  
He sipped his water and continued to watch them dance. There was so much going on around them, yet it was like they were in their own world.

  
“Please just go dance with them. Or do I have to get Nora to come over here and haul you onto the dance floor?” There was Weiss again. Looking annoyed at the fact that she had to go outside to look for her partner who was in the club.

  
Fine, FINE, he’ll go over and dance. He got up from his seat, a bit unsteady on his feet and made his way over.

  
Nora saw him walking over and without missing a beat grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. He wasn’t much of a dancer, but she didn’t seem to care. Ren looked on fondly before wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Jaune didn’t know if the flush of his cheeks was from the alcohol, the way Nora looked at him while she danced, or from Ren pulling him close. Nora moved in closer, spun him around so he was facing her and placed his hands on her hips. They moved in time to the beat for awhile before Ren placed his hands on Jaune’s hips.

Maybe this might just work. He thought as they danced.


End file.
